wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 71
Aż wreszcie spełnił się czas dla obu Apostołów. Ale jakby na zakończenie służby, danym było Bożemu rybakowi ułowić dwie dusze nawet i w więzieniu. Żołnierze Processus i Martynianus, którzy pilnowali go w więzieniu Mamertyńskim, przyjęli chrzest. Po czym nadeszła godzina męki. Nerona nie było wówczas w Rzymie. Wyrok wydali Helius i Politetes, dwaj wyzwoleńcy, którym cezar powierzył na czas swej niebytności rządy nad Rzymem. Wiekowego Apostoła poddano naprzód przepisanej przez prawo chłoście, a następnego dnia wywiedziono za mury miasta, ku wzgórzom Watykańskim, gdzie miał ponieść przeznaczoną mu karę krzyża. Żołnierzy dziwił tłum, który zebrał się przed więzieniem, gdyż w pojęciu ich śmierć prostego człowieka i w dodatku cudzoziemca nie powinna była budzić tyle zajęcia, nie rozumieli zaś, że korowód ów nie składał się z ciekawych, ale z wyznawców, pragnących odprowadzić na miejsce kaźni Wielkiego Apostoła. Po południu otworzyły się wreszcie bramy więzienia i Piotr ukazał się wśród oddziału pretorianów. Słońce zniżyło się już nieco ku Ostii, dzień był cichy i pogodny. Piotrowi ze względu na jego sędziwe lata nie kazano nieść krzyża, sądzono bowiem, że go udźwignąć nie zdoła, ani też nie założono mu wideł na szyję, by mu nie utrudniać pochodu. Szedł wolny i wierni mogli go widzieć doskonale. W chwili gdy wśród żelaznych hełmów żołnierskich ukazała się jego biała głowa, płacz rozległ się w tłumie, lecz natychmiast prawie ustał, albowiem twarz starca miała w sobie tyle pogody i taką jaśniała radością, iż wszyscy pojęli, że to nie ofiara idzie ku straceniu, ale zwycięzca odbywa pochód tryumfalny. Jakoż tak było. Rybak, zwykle pokorny i pochylony, szedł teraz wyprostowany, wyższy wzrostem od żołnierzy, pełen powagi. Nigdy nie widziano w postawie jego tyle majestatu. Zdawać by się mogło, iż to monarcha posuwa się, otoczony przez lud i żołnierzy. Ze wszystkich stron podniosły się głosy: "Oto Piotr odchodzi do Pana." Wszyscy jakby zapomnieli, że czeka go męka i śmierć. Szli w uroczystym skupieniu, ale w spokoju, czując, że od śmierci na Golgocie nie stało się dotychczas nic równie wielkiego i że jako tamta odkupiła świat cały, tak ta ma odkupić to miasto. Po drodze ludzie zatrzymywali się ze zdziwieniem na widok tego starca, wyznawcy zaś, kładnąc im ręce na ramiona, mówili spokojnymi głosami: "Patrzcie, jako umiera sprawiedliwy, który znał Chrystusa i opowiadał miłość na świecie." A owi wpadali w zadumę, po czym odchodzili mówiąc sobie: "Zaprawdę, ten nie mógł być niesprawiedliwy." Po drodze milkły wrzaski i wołania uliczne. Orszak posuwał się wśród domów świeżo wzniesionych, wśród białych kolumn świątyń. nad których naczółkami wisiało niebo głębokie. ukojone i błękitne. Szli w ciszy czasem tylko zabrzęczały zbroje żołnierzy lub podniósł się szmer modlitw. Piotr słuchał ich i twarz jaśniała mu coraz większą radością, albowiem wzrok jego zaledwie mógł ogarnąć owe tysiące wyznawców. Czuł, że dzieła dokonał, i wiedział już, że ta Prawda, którą całe życie opowiadał, zaleje wszystko jak fala i że nic już powstrzymać jej nie zdoła. A tak myśląc, podnosił oczy ku górze i mówił: "Panie, kazałeś mi podbić ten gród, który panuje światu, więcem go podbił. Kazałeś mi założyć w nim stolicę swoją, więcem ją założył. To Twoje miasto teraz, Panie, a ja idę do Ciebie, bom się spracował bardzo." Przechodząc więc koło świątyń mówił im: "Chrystusowymi świątyniami będziecie." Patrząc na roje ludzi, przesuwających się przed jego oczyma, mówił im: "Chrystusowymi będą wasze dzieci sługami." I szedł w poczuciu spełnionego podboju, świadom swej zasługi, świadom mocy, ukojony, wielki. Żołnierze poprowadzili go przez most Tryumfalny, jakby mimo woli dając jego tryumfowi świadectwo, i wiedli dalej ku Naumachii i cyrkowi. Wierni z Zatybrza przyłączyli się do pochodu i uczyniła się gęstwa ludu tak wielka, iż centurion, przywodzący pretorianom, domyśliwszy się wreszcie, iż prowadzi jakowegoś arcykapłana, którego otaczają wierni, zaniepokoił się zbyt małą liczbą żołnierzy. Lecz ani jeden okrzyk oburzenia lub wściekłości nie ozwał się w tłumie. Twarze były przejęte wielkością chwili, uroczyste i zarazem pełne oczekiwania, niektórzy bowiem wyznawcy przypominając sobie, iż przy śmierci Pana ziemia rozstępowała się z przerażenia, a umarli podnosili się z grobów, myśleli, że i teraz nastąpią może jakieś znaki widome, po których nie zatrze się przez wieki śmierć Apostoła. Inni mówili sobie nawet: "A nuż Pan wybierze godzinę Piotrową, aby zstąpić z nieba, jako był przyobiecał, i uczynić sąd nad światem." W tej zaś myśli polecali się miłosierdziu Zbawiciela. Ale naokół było spokojnie. Wzgórza zdawały się wygrzewać i odpoczywać w słońcu. Pochód zatrzymał się wreszcie między .cyrkiem a wzgórzem Watykańskim. Żołnierze wzięli się teraz do kopania dołu, inni położyli na ziemi krzyż, młoty i gwoździe, czekając, póki przygotowania nie zostaną ukończone, tłum zaś, cichy zawsze i skupiony, klęknął naokół. Apostoł, z głową w promieniach i złotych blaskach, zwrócił się po raz ostatni ku miastu. Z dala, nieco w dole, widać było Tyber świecący; po drugim brzegu pole Marsowe, wyżej mauzoleum Augusta, niżej olbrzymie termy, które Nero właśnie był wznosić począł, jeszcze niżej teatr Pompejusza, a za nimi miejscami widne, miejscami zakryte przez inne budowy Saepta Julia, mnóstwo portyków, świątyń, kolumn, spiętrzonych gmachów i wreszcie hen, w dali, wzgórza oblepione domami, olbrzymie rojowisko ludzkie, którego krańce niknęły w mgle błękitnej, gniazdo zbrodni, ale i siły, szaleństwa, ale i ładu, które stało się głową świata, jego ciemięzcą, ale zarazem jego prawem i pokojem, wszechpotężne, nieprzemożone, wieczyste. Piotr zaś, otoczony żołnierzami, spoglądał na nie tak, jakby spoglądał władca i król na swe dziedzictwo. I mówił: "Odkupioneś jest i moje." A nikt, nie tylko między żołnierstwem kopiącym dół, w który miano wstawić krzyż, ale nawet między wyznawcami, nie umiał odgadnąć, że istotnie stoi między nimi prawdziwy władca tego grodu i że miną cezarowie, przepłyną fale barbarzyńców, miną wieki, a ów starzec będzie tu panował nieprzerwanie. Słońce chyliło się jeszcze bardziej ku Ostii i stało się wielkie i czerwone. Cała zachodnia strona nieba poczęła płonąć blaskiem niezmiernym. Żołnierze zbliżyli się do Piotra, by go rozebrać. Lecz on, modląc się, wyprostował się nagle i wyciągnął wysoko prawicę. Oprawcy zatrzymali się jakby onieśmieleni jego postawą; wierni zatrzymali również oddech w piersiach, sądząc, że chce przemówić, i nastała cisza niezmącona. On zaś, stojąc na wyniesieniu, począł wyciągniętą prawicą czynić znak krzyża, błogosławiąc w godzinie śmierci: - Urbi et orbi! A w ten sam cudny wieczór inny oddział żołnierzy prowadził drogą Ostyjską Pawła z Tarsu ku miejscowości zwanej Aquae Salvia. I za nim również postępowała gromada wiernych, których nawrócił, a on poznawał bliższych znajomych, zatrzymywał się i rozmawiał z nimi, gdyż jako obywatelowi rzymskiemu, straż okazywała mu większe względy. Za bramą, zwaną Tergemina, spotkał Plautyllę, córkę prefekta Flawiusza Sabinusa, i widząc jej młodą twarz zalaną łzami, rzekł: "Plautyllo, córko Zbawienia wiecznego, odejdź w pokoju. Pożycz, mi tylko zasłony, którą zawiążą mi oczy w chwili, gdy będę odchodził do Pana." I wziąwszy zasłonę szedł dalej, z twarzą tak pełną radości, z jaką robotnik, który przepracował dobrze dzień cały, wraca do domu. Myśli jego, podobnie do Piotrowych, były spokojne i pogodne jak owo niebo wieczorne. Oczy patrzyły w zamyśleniu na równinę, która ciągnęła się. przed nim, i na Góry Albańskie, zanurzone w świetle. Rozpamiętywał o swoich podróżach, o trudach i pracy, o walkach, w których zwyciężał, i kościołach, które po wszystkich ziemiach i za wszystkimi morzami założył, i myślał, że dobrze zarobił na spoczynek. I on także dzieła dokonał. Czuł, że siejby jego nie rozwieje już wiatr złości. Odchodził z tą pewnością, że w walce, którą jego Prawda wypowiedziała światu, ona zwycięży, i niezmierna pogoda zstępowała mu do duszy. Droga na miejsce stracenia była daleka i wieczór począł zapadać. Góry stały się purpurowe, a podnóża ich zapadały z wolna w cień. Trzody wracały do domów. Gdzieniegdzie szły gromadki niewolników z narzędziami pracy na ramionach. Przed domami na drodze bawiły się dzieci spoglądając z ciekawością na przechodzący oddział żołnierzy. W tym zaś wieczorze, w tym przezroczym złotym powietrzu był nie tylko spokój i ukojenie, ale jakowaś harmonia, która z ziemi zdawała się podnosić ku niebu. A Paweł słyszał ją i serce przepełniało mu się radością na myśl, że do owej muzyki świata dodał dźwięk jeden, którego nie było dotąd, a bez którego ziemia cała była "jako miedź brząkająca i jako cymbał brzmiący". I przypomniał sobie, jako uczył ludzi miłości, jako im mówił, iż choćby rozdali majętność na ubogich i choćby posiedli wszystkie języki i wszystkie tajemnice, i wszystkie nauki, niczym nie będą bez miłości, która jest łaskawa, cierpliwa, która złego nie wyrządza, nie pragnie czci, wszystko znosi, wszystkiemu wierzy, wszystkiego się nadziewa, wszystko wytrwa. Oto mu wiek życia spłynął na nauczaniu ludzi takiej Prawdy. A teraz mówił sobie w duszy: "Jakaż siła jej sprosta i cóż ją zwycięży? Jakoż przytłumić ją zdoła cezar, choćby dwakroć miał tyle legionów, dwakroć tyle miast i mórz, i ziem, i narodów?" I szedł po zapłatę jako zwycięzca. Orszak porzucił wreszcie wielką drogę i skręcił na wschód wąską ścieżką ku Salwijskim Wodom. Na wrzosach leżało słońce czerwone. Przy źródle centurion zatrzymał żołnierzy, albowiem chwila nadeszła. Lecz Paweł zarzuciwszy na ramię zasłonę Plautylli, aby zawiązać sobie nią oczy, wzniósł po raz ostatni źrenice, pełne niezmiernego spokoju, ku odwiecznym blaskom wieczornym i modlił się. Tak! chwila nadeszła, ale on widział przed sobą wielki gościniec z zórz, wiodący ku niebu, i w duszy mówił sobie te same słowa, które poprzednio w poczuciu swej spełnionej służby i bliskiego końca napisał: "Potykaniem dobrym potykałem się, wiaręm zachował, zawodum dokonał, na ostatek przeznaczon mi jest wieniec sprawiedliwości." góra strony Quo vadis 71